Memories and Losing Faith
by Amb-9
Summary: Chap 3 up! It is set after the war of the Ring. Legolas has dreams that Aragorn dies before he is even dead. What will happen when he does die? Is it of old age? Or something else?
1. Default Chapter

Memories And Losing Faith  
  
A/N: This is set in an A/U, so please do not flame me for getting things wrong.  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams  
  
A fair-haired Elf slowly made his way silently down the hall. Even his soft footsteps seemed to be echoing off the bare walls. He wasn't paying attention to anything his mind was elsewhere. He snapped out of his gaze as he heard distant crying and screaming. Frowning, he ran off towards the sounds.  
When he arrived at the source of the screaming, he had the look of confusion upon his handsome features. Being carried out of a room was Erin, King Ellesar's eldest daughter. She was kicking and screaming. Tears were running down her face, and they weren't tears of joy.  
The person looked over as he heard silent sobbing coming from within the room. He walked in front of the doorway and slowly opened the door. He froze.  
Lying on a bed was King Ellesar. His hands were folded over his chest, his eyes were closed, and he was lying perfectly straight. He would have looked liked he was sleeping but his chest wasn't moving.  
Legolas frowned as he saw Arwen, Ellesar's wife, sitting next to him, stroking his forehead with silent tears running down her cheeks. "Estel? Arwen? What is going on?" The person asked. Arwen shot her head up and looked at the person in front of her. "Legolas, I did not hear you enter." She replied softly. A look of sadness was in her clear gray eyes. She was as pale as clouds; around her eyes it was puffy and flush. A look of concern joined in with the look of confusion. "You did not answer my question, mellon nin. What is going on?" Legolas repeated himself. "It is Estel. He...he is gone." Arwen replied in a crackly voice and looked away from Legolas. Legolas opened his eyes wide, now knowing why his friend was like this. "W...what? You... you mean... he is... dead?" Legolas asked, stuttering in shock. Arwen only nodded sadly.  
Legolas sat down on a near by chair and stared at a vase of flowers that stood on a table next to the closet door. Those last words that Arwen had said repeated through his mind, making him go deeper and deeper into despair. He didn't want to hear it!  
  
Legolas woke up in a cold sweat. He heaved in and out and looked around. Taking in around his surroundings, he noticed that he was still in the guest room at Aragorn's palace.  
He fell backwards onto his pillow and put his hands over his eyes.  
  
TBC... I would like to know what you think. I know this chapter is short, but I promise, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	2. Crying Child

A/N: I would like to thank these reviewers.  
  
Lady Laswen: I am sorry. I would've come up with something better, but it sounded cool at the time.  
  
Heather112588: I will. Thank you.  
  
Susomaru: I will and thanks. I try. But it's all thanks to my Beta Reader for helping me make it better.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Crying Child  
  
Legolas pulled the covers off himself to reveal a broad chest and a pair of green night pants. He hopped out of his bed and walked over to a closed window. He opened it and a cool breeze hit him.  
His undone hair danced in the wind and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. The stars were still twinkling, as the moon was full and shining its light down upon the landscape. Legolas sighed; the dream was hurtful to him. But it was just a dream, right? "Was that a bad dream Earendil?" Legolas asked a certain star. It twinkled brighter than all the other stars. Legolas smiled. "Good. Let's keep it that way." He said out loud.  
He started to hear footsteps coming down the hall towards his door. Running silently, he jumped onto his bed, making a soft thud as he landed. He looked at the door.  
The door handle slowly turned and you heard a click. The door opened to reveal a crying 7-year-old boy. Legolas looked at the boy in question. "Estel, what is wrong? Legolas asked in concern. He opened his arms as the child ran into his arms and started crying. "What is wrong, young one?" Legolas asked when the child had calmed down. "I... I had scary dream, Uncle Legless." The child responded crackly voice. Legolas smiled at the way Estel said his name.  
He looked so much like his father, Aragorn. He had his hair, his nose, his eyes, and his attitude. The only thing he got from his mother was her ears and her smile. Estel was the youngest of the four children Aragorn had. The eldest is Daemon, who just turned 27 two days ago. He looks exactly like Arwen. After him is Erin, the second eldest. She looks exactly like Aragorn. She is 25. The next is Maelin and Nephradil, the twin girls. They were born on separate days, and they are 21. They inherited the way they act from Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen's twin elder brothers. They look like Aragorn and Arwen mixed. The youngest, of coarse, was Estel. He got his name from Aragorn. Estel was very sick when he was born, so to help him, Aragorn gave him his name.  
Legolas looked at Estel in his grey eyes. "Estel, its ok. Nothing is going to harm you now. I am here." Legolas paused, "Do you want to sleep in here?" Legolas asked. Estel nodded his head. "Very well. Come on." Legolas moved over and laid Estel on the bed. Estel cuddled up next to him and quickly fell asleep, feeling safe and out of the evil monsters way.  
Legolas lightly kissed Estel on the forehead and lay down. An eerie sense of comfort but yet, sadness, filled the air. Legolas paid no heed to it, though. He fell asleep and fell into more disturbing dreams.  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, did you like? This time I promise, the NEXT CHAPTER will be really long. 


	3. Another Bad Nightmare

A/N: I would like to thank my Beta Reader for helping me.  
  
Susomaru: Thank you. I thought really hard about those names.  
  
Chapter three: Memories  
  
*****Dream *****  
A twenty-year-old Legolas hid behind a bush. Giggling, he watched as a figure passed by. The figure stopped as Legolas clapped his hands over his mouth. The figure smirked and turned around to face the bush.  
Legolas scooted backwards and hit a tree. The figure stepped into a small patch of light. It revealed a below the shoulder length black hair, gray eyes, and if you looked closely enough, he had pointy ears.  
Legolas tried to make himself invisible; it was simple until he got to his blonde hair. It was too bright. The black-headed elf was right in front of the bushes. He peeked through the leaves and saw the blonde hair of his friend's head.  
Legolas jumped up, as did his seeker. "I found you!" The Elf said with joy. "Aye, you found me, Elrohir, but can you catch me?" Legolas asked and ran off before Elrohir could reply.  
Elrohir ran off after him, both were unaware that anything was following them.  
  
Legolas ran for about ten minutes before he stopped for breath. He looked in front of him and saw a very dark cave. He decided not to venture into it. He turned around and sighed in relief, he had lost Elrohir. Finally noticing his surroundings, he noticed that he wasn't within his father's boundaries that he pointed out. His heart started to race as he started walking the way he assumed he came. "Ada's going to kill me." Legolas said like it wasn't something new.  
Legolas quickly spun around as he felt another presance and came face- to-face with Elrohir. "Legolas! Great, I thought you got l..." Elrohir trailed off as he heard something move in the trees. "Elrohir, wh..." "Shhh," Elrohir cut him off," There's something out there." Elrohir whispered. Elrohir turned around and the two listened intently. They started to hear clicking noises.  
  
"Run!" Legolas yelled.  
The two turned around and started to run, but were soon stopped.  
Legolas and Elrohir looked around. Their faces screwed up in too many emotions. They tensed as they saw all around them spiders. Huge, hairy, and ugly spiders. The spiders continued hissing and clicking as they came out from the trees and the bushes.  
Legolas gulped as Elrohir started to shake. The spiders closed in around.  
Legolas and Elrohir looked at each other, than back at the spiders. Sweat started to form at their brows.  
There was no use talking to the spiders, they are not the creatures to talk to when you are about to become there lunch. So, they waited for them to attack, trying to look brave, but failing. And the spiders did attack.  
A spider jumped from behind Legolas and landed on him, knocking him to the ground. He landed hard and it knocked the air out of him.  
Elrohir ducked as a spider jumped towards him. He was beginning to think that it wouldn't be too hard to fight them off. When he saw his chance to look over at Legolas, he began to freak out.  
Guards started to come out of the trees. They shot at random spiders. They didn't see poor Legolas underneath the huge spider.  
  
Legolas regained his breath as the spider looked over at the spiders being killed. Legolas took this advantage and punched the spider in the eye. It howled in pain and looked at him with seven eyes instead of eight. Legolas wiped the goo from the eye onto his tunic. He looked up just in time to see the spider lean down and bite his left shoulder. Legolas screamed in agony.  
Elrohir heard this and looked over. He saw his friend get bit by a spider and he began to panic. Spiders started to surround him, blocking his sight to see his friend, to make sure he was going to be all right. He looked around at the spiders and fell to his knees. He had no weapon with him he was useless. After about more than half the spiders were dead, the others began flee.  
Legolas's body started to go numb, but he could still feel agonizing pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the spider was gone. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Legolas's head started to hurt; his vision became foggy. He could no longer think of anything, but pain. It became difficult to breath. His vision was now very foggy. He couldn't make out anything, not even the trees above him.  
Elrohir came over with Thranduil by his side.  
Elrohir looked at the pain stricken prince then at Thranduil. Thranduil was glaring at Legolas then a torn up, scratched up, bleeding Elrohir. "What happened?" Thranduil asked anger was within his voice. "We must get Legolas to the Healers." Thranduil growled. Completely ignoring Elrohir. Elrohir thought about what Legolas had told him about his father getting angry. He could yell and scream, he wouldn't hit, but he was pretty scary.  
Two guards came up with horses. Thranduil gracefully jumped up on the white one as Elrohir gracefully jumped on the chestnut brown one. One of the guards handed Thranduil Legolas. "Ada, I do not feel very good." Legolas whispered then passed out. "Don't worry Legolas, everything will be okay" Thranduil whispered back, tears forming in his eyes. They rode off hard and fast towards the palace.  
When they arrived, Elladan and Arwen ran towards them. Thranduil hopped down and grabbed his son, quickly bringing him to the hospital wing.  
  
"What happened, El?" Elladan asked, worry in his voice. "We..." Someone coming up behind him cut him short. "Elrohir/"  
Elrohir turned around and came face-to-face with his father, Lord Elrond. Elrohir smiled feebily. "Follow me." Elrond said sternly. Turning around, the Elf Lord went into the palace. Elrohir smiled nervously at his twin and sister then followed his father.  
When he went into the hospital wing, he gasped. Lying on a bed was Legolas. His face was very pale as sweat made his blonde hair stick to his forehead and neck. He was breathing in and out very, very slowly. Healers were running around everywhere, mixing herbs with liquids and things like that. By Legolas's side was Thranduil. Elrohir looked over the room again. His stomach began to turn, and his head began to hurt. He looked down at his leg where most of the pain was coming from. There was a nasty wound there. He had never noticed it before. The cut was bleeding freely and all around it was bruises of black and blue. His head became hot; he could no longer see anything. He rubbed his eyes weakly, then he passed out.  
  
Pain, it was all he could feel. Everything was dark. Why was it so dark? 'My eyes are closed! Why are they closed?' Legolas asked himself. But that thought was quickly washed away as his left shoulder began to throb. It hurt so badly. Why wouldn't the pain go away? Legolas let out a low moan.  
Thranduil, who had fallen asleep, immediately woke up. Looking over at his son, he jumped out of his chair. Calling for Healers, he grabbed a wet rag from a basin next to him. He gently wiped his sons forehead. "Legolas. Legolas. Are you awake?" Thanduil asked, hope within his strong voice. "Ada. Ada. I... hurt." Legolas managed to say. His throat was sore. It was like a desert, it was so dry. He opened his eyes slowly. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he could still make out who was looking down at him. "Here, give this to him, sir." A healer said. She handed him a cup of steaming water mixed with herbs. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed and set the cup on the table next to it. He gently grabbed his son and lifted him slowly and carefully onto his lap. He grabbed the cup and looked at his son. "Drink this Legolas." Thranduil said softly. Legolas nodded, and opened his mouth. Thranduil held the cup up to his mouth and tilted it. The smooth liquid went into Legolas's mouth. He immediately spat it out before it even went down his throat, and started coughing. "Legolas, what's wrong." Thranduil asked, setting the cup down on the table next to the bed. "It's nasty, ada. And it's hot." Legolas said and wiped his mouth. "Well, do you plan on getting better?" He asked. Legolas nodded. "But. does it have to taste so nasty? Why can it not taste like. milk or something?" Legolas whispered painfully. "Well, not all medicine tastes good. I can cool it off." Thanduil said. He blew on it and lifted it up to his son's mouth again. Legolas didn't open his mouth. Thranduil sighed. "Legolas, drink it." Thranduil said. Legolas shook his head. "Drink it, Legolas." Thanduil said, again. Legolas once again shook his head. "Drink it. Or I won't feed you dinner; it's your favorite. Chicken vegetable soup." Thranduil lied, but hid it well. Legolas finally opened his mouth. Thranduil held it up to his lips and tilted it. The liquid slid down his throat, the awful taste lingering in his mouth. Finally, Thranduil pulled it away from Legolas's mouth and set the empty cup down. The medicine spread throughout his veins, warming him up and killing the pain. The young prince began to feel much better.  
He looked at his father. "How long have I been asleep?" Legolas asked in a sleepy voice. "For about four days." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded until what his father said had sunk in. "Four days! Then... then that means, I missed the grand feast for my birthday!" Legolas said painfully. He sat up and lay back down, his face screwed up in pain. "Do not worry, Legolas, we have rearranged the time for your party. It is tomorrow night at 6:00." Thranduil said. Legolas's face went to normal. "But, ada, why couldn't I have it tonight? I'm up." Legolas asked, whispering. "Because," Thranduil sighed, "Because you need your rest, Legolas." "But I'm already rested." Legolas said, pouting now. "Legolas, you are not well rested. You just woke up. Now, you must go back to sleep." Thranduil said, praying that he doesn't have to sit here and explain everything to his child.  
The door burst open before Legolas could continue arguing. Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen quickly walked over. "Is he awake?" "Is he alright?" "Is he going to live?" "Is he hungry?" Those entire questions were asked. "Calm down. Calm down! Yes, Legolas is awake, he is not alright, but he will live, I do not know if he is hungry, and no I have not yelled at him." Thrannduil answered the questions.  
Legolas smiled at the five people. "I am hungry." He said, you could hear his stomach growl. "I'll get it!" The twins declared. "No. The servants will get it. Elrohir, come here and let the healers check your bandages. The rest of you, to bed." Thanduil said. "But..." "No buts. Now, go." Thranduil said. The children all lowered their heads in defeat and walked out of the room.  
Elrohir walked over to the waiting healer and held out his arm. He had a cast on his wrist, which he had broken falling down the stairs. The healer was about to cut it when a person burst threw the door. "Your highness! Come quickly! Your wife, she is dead!" The messenger said, worry written on his face. His voice was scratchy and hoarse from being dry.  
  
*****Out of Dream *****  
  
Legolas woke up and screamed. He looked around and saw that he was once again still in his bed at Aragorn's castle. He breathed in and out very quickly, as sweat was pouring down him. "Why am I having so many bad dreams? That is two in one night." He asked no one. He looked over at the open window and saw light streaming in through it. He hopped out of his bed and looked out the window. The sun was just above the horizon. It was only 9:00. Legolas got out of bed and gracefully walked over to his closet. He got dressed quickly and walked out of his room towards the dining hall.  
  
TBC... Phew! You like? It was pretty long for me. Well, bye bye. On to the next chapter. 


End file.
